Día 10: Entrometida
by nurichany
Summary: Esta historia participa en el mes NejiTen 2018: porque nadie contaba con lo entrometida que ella podía ser, capaz hasta de cambiar al novio o de robárselo...


_**Entrometida**_

El gran día había llegado, Hinata iba a casarse con el amor de su vida, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, ella conocía la verdad, Hinata se estaba casando con Toneri, el chicho que la había amado por mucho tiempo, pero no el que Hinata siempre había amado.

-¿Estás lista?- le dijo Hanabi con aburrimiento, se había opuesto totalmente a su boda, pero Hinata no quería lastimar a nadie, ni a Toneri, ni a Sakura, la novia de su verdadero amor, Naruto.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo desanimada, Hanabi la miró mal de nuevo, estaba decepcionada que su hermana no fuera capaz de luchar por su verdadero amor

-Hinata aún podemos irnos de aquí- le dijo Tenten con mirada compasiva, Hinata nuevamente bajó la vista

-No puedo hacerle eso a Toneri, él me ama mucho y yo no quiero herirlo- le dijo con tristeza

-Precisamente por eso detente- le dijo ella- si continúas con esto, les espera una vida de infelicidad puesto que tú no lo amas- concluyó, Hinata bajó la mirada de nuevo

-Ya no sé qué hacer- dijo con lágrimas contenidas

La ceremonia dio comienzo, Hinata era conducida por su padre hacia el altar, él le miró con una sonrisa, ella respondió con una sonrisa triste, su padre se veía contento, entonces pensó que podría ser feliz si el la miraba así, llegaron por fin donde el novio, ella no se había atrevido a mirarlo, pero ya era hora, tenía que afrontar las cosas como eran

-Cuídala mucho, Uzumaki- le dijo su padre, Hinata alzó la mirada rápidamente, no podía creer lo que pasaba

-Claro que lo haré- dijo él con una sonrisa, el líder Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó a Hinata, ella miraba perpleja todo, él la tomó de la mano y la miró con intensidad- ¿pensaste que te dejaría casarte con alguien que no fuera yo?- le dijo sonriente, ella le miró feliz

-¿Pero cómo?- le dijo, él le sonrió

-Agradéceselo a Tenten- dijo para comenzar la ceremonia, Tenten les sonrió, Neji la miró mientras negaba con la cabeza- ella me ha dicho toda la verdad, hemos hablado con Toneri, así que ya todo está resuelto Hina-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante- este día te casarás conmigo- ella comenzó a llorar, Hanabi sonreía, Neji volvió a mirar a Tenten con una sonrisa cómplice, ella se agarró de su brazo mientras sonreía más radiante, esa mujer era de cuidado, al parecer le encantaba impedir bodas… aún recordaba perfectamente cómo había impedido la suya.

Hacía dos años exactamente que todo aquello había pasado, él iba a casarse con la hija de la empresa que iba a cerrar el trato con ellos gracias a ese matrimonio precisamente

-No es necesario- le había dicho su tío

-Es algo que debo hacer- le dijo de forma necia- es mi destino- concluyó de forma seria, en aquél entonces seguía pensando que todos tenían un destino que cumplir y que no se podía ir en contra de éste, así que muy a su pesar, tenía que casarse- con su permiso Hiashi-sama, voy a salir- le dijo de forma cortante, su tío sabía que sólo una persona podía detenerlo.

Ella le había citado esa tarde en el parque frente a la escuela donde se conocieran, a decir verdad, no quería ir, después de todo era un genio, y sabía que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, así como él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, sin embargo, pudo más su corazón y se dirigió hacia aquél parque para hablar con ella respecto a su boda, tenía que ser honesto.

Pronto la visualizó sentada en una banca, aquella banca que compartieran durante su adolescencia.

-Neji- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, él sabía que era el causante de aquello, seguramente alguien ya le había informado acerca de su boda

-Tenten- le dijo mientras se sentaba

-Me alegra que vinieras- le dijo mientras volvía la vista al frente, Neji se odió en esos momentos por verla tan vulnerable

-Tenía que venir- le dijo con tristeza- necesito decirte algo- dijo sin más, ella sonrió

-Lo sé- dijo mientras tenía la mirada perdida

-Voy a casarme- le dijo él cerrando los ojos, esperaba que se molestara, que le gritara, que le dijera que era un idiota, esa era Tenten, pero ella simplemente tomó su mano, él volteó a ella, y justo cuando su rostro la miró ella lo besó, fue un beso cargado de sentimientos

-Te amo- le dijo ella sin más, él volvió a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más demandante, ella lo recibió gustosa, se separaron nuevamente

-Yo te amo también Tenten- le dijo él, ella sonrió, pero al ver la seriedad en su mirada, supo que él no iba a suspender su boda- pero mi destino- dijo con enojo, ella ésta vez sí se enojó y lo abofeteó, él no esperaba aquello

-Eres un idiota- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- muy bien ¿quieres cumplir con tu destino?- le dijo ella de forma venenosa, él simplemente recibió las palabras que sabía merecía- entonces cúmplelo, le dijo ella poniéndose de pie- pero el día que me veas a mí casándome con otro, entregándole todo a otro, ese día no te atrevas a decirme nada, porque eres un cobarde que no supo luchar por lo que quería y se dejó llevar por su destino- terminó, a él la sangre le hirvió, no lo había pensado ¿Tenten con alguien más?

Esa idea lo estuvo atormentando por semanas, hasta que llegó el día de su boda, su tío no se veía feliz, sus primas tampoco lo estaban, él comenzaba a creer que realmente se estaba equivocando

-Hijo, por favor- le dijo su tío, él se miró al espejo, ya vestía el traje de novio, justo detrás de él estaba su tío, le puso una mano al hombro- aún puedes arrepentirte si así lo deseas- le dijo él con una mirada comprensiva

-Necesito estar solo- le dijo, Hiashi asintió y se retiró, él estaba comenzando dudar

-Muy bien Hyuga- de pronto sin darse cuenta apareció la castaña detrás de él, si bien la había visto llegar en compañía de aquél sujeto que llevara mucho tiempo pretendiéndola, Kankuro, no esperaba verla ahí- ésta es tu última oportunidad- le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, los sentimientos de rabia y celos que lo invadieron al verla llegar del brazo de Kankuro nuevamente estaban presentes en él, así que sin pretender querer escuchar lo demás que ella iba a decirle se acercó a pasos rápidos y la besó, ella no se esperaba esto, pero decidió seguirle el paso, cuando el aire les hizo falta, tuvieron que separarse, el sonrojo de sus mejillas combinaba perfectamente con el cheomsang rojo a medio muslo que ella vestía, tomando un poco de aire le dijo agitada- He venido a robarme al novio- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, para él fue inevitable sonreír- ¿nos vamos?- le dijo mientras le ponía la mano enfrente, él la miró a los ojos, Tenten no estaba bromeando

-Vámonos- dijo tomando su mano, ella sonrió grandemente y no esperó más para salir corriendo del lugar con Neji, él se dejó guiar por ella, después pensaría en las explicaciones y demás que tendría que dar, por ahora sólo importaba irse de ahí con la mujer que realmente amaba

Verla aplaudir lo sacó de sus recuerdos, Naruto y Hinata ya estaban dándose el beso de casados, él comenzó a aplaudir mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Tenten, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, esa mujer era alucinante, ella lo miró de reojo, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que él había recordado en esos momentos.

Ya se encontraban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, era un lugar por demás elegante, la pista de baile era espléndida, los arreglos florales eran hermosos, y aquella pareja ya se encontraba bailando tranquilamente al compás de la música

-¿Qué estabas pensando durante la boda?- le dijo Tenten a Neji mientras se recarba en su pecho, él sonrió

-En la forma en la que te gusta interrumpir bodas- le dijo, ella lo miró de forma traviesa

-No lo había pensado- le dijo- aunque quizás la vez pasada fue un poco más grave mi acción, pues me robé al novio- le dijo coqueta, el volvió a sonreír, se acercó a su oído y en un susurro le dijo

-Espero que en nuestra boda no pase nada de eso- le dijo, ella se comenzó a reír descaradamente

-Descuida- le dijo- si la entrometida es quien se está casando, no hay quien pueda entrometerse- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, él sólo la abrazó fuerte

-Te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa, a ella le brillaron los ojos

-Yo te amo a ti- le dijo mientras se daban un tierno beso y seguían bailando

No importaba el número de bodas que ella había interrumpido, no importaba lo mucho que le costó convencerla de casarse con él, no importaba, ellos se amaban, y nada en este mundo los separaría de nuevo.

…..

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo! Un fic un poco rosa, la verdad no soy mucho de escribir éstas cosas, pero espero que les haya gustado, me gusta la idea de Tenten entrometida, ya saben, en vez de un fic de su boda, un fic de ella oponiéndose a las bodas, no sé si me explico jajaja**

 **En fin esto ha sido todo por hoy, les mando un beso y un abrazo, espero sus reviews con ansías!**

 **El NEJITEN no ha de morir!**


End file.
